Sergeant Crodca Untriul
Sergeant Crodca Untriul "I stand for Skyholm and Skyholm stands tall, so don't let my height deceive you, you'll fall before Skyholm does." - Major Crodca Untriul, on the front lines against an orc invasion. History Crodca Untriul was born to a pair of half blood soldiers, her mother an runaway half-orc, and her father an exiled half-Deurgar. They came to Skyholm and plied their skills the only way they could safely find, in the military. Both highly skilled in their own races unique styles of cleaving combat they proved powerful soldiers. They found each other in battle as allies and became more, not quite star crossed lovers or love at first sight, but a pair of lost souls that could find understanding and trust in one another. In their time together they bore a daughter, Crodca, whom they taught to fight the discrimination and prejudice she would face with force. She also proved to be quite strong like her parents, studied in both their racial styles and with an equal temper. At the age of 13 her parents mysteriously disappeared leaving her orphaned, though with a modest house. She did the only thing she could think of to keep her life going and try to find what happened to them, she joined the military. She excelled in skill and ability, but her racial heritage and periodic black outs hold her back from any permanent higher title. In battles shes faced over the years she has been accredited with somehow turning the tides of multiple battles, but to this day no evidence explains how and she has no memories either. Several times her battalions have been completely overrun only to turn into piles of bodies around her unconscious and nearly dead form. She had lost her mother's prized ax in one such encounter with an orc invasion. For her prowess in combat she is regarded as a Major in such times and frequently put at the crux of the battles, knowing somehow she will bring victory. These days she serves as a drill sergeant for military and guard recruits and holds equal status with the captains of the city guard. She can often be found marching the recruits through the streets of the wards, most regularly the Low, making their training as much as a deterrent for crime as possible. She also serves as a trainer and part time manager at Jim's Shake Shack, an unusual training and workout structure owned and run by Jim, where she can be found by herself or beating down her recruits in sparring. She also occasionally takes up missions with other adventurers, most often involving dilemmas focused on the welfare of Skyholm, its allies and its citizens. However there are times when she cannot be found, seemingly by any means, she has no memories of these times and frequently claims them as the results of sating her dwarven love of ales or her black outs. Appearance Crodca Untriul appears to be an exceptionally short grey half-orc, standing a mere 4'7". Her grey skin, height, hefty chest can be attributed to her father's dwarven heritage. She stands with an imposing frame indicative of both her parents kin, with rippling muscle wherever it isn't protected behind her black dwarven mountain mail. Her hair is held in long braids tied back to prevent interference in battle. Short tusks only just protrude from her lower lip and her ears coming to dull, short points speaking to her mother's heritage. Her dull grey eyes at times seem to hide something not quite describable beyond fear inducing. The belt of her armor is rather wide from which her falchion hangs and a blade handle comes from. Her skin is marked with numerous tattoos, mostly tribal in design, but one of a Skyholm Medal of Valor openly below her neck, proving to be one of the first things you see when you meet her. Should you catch her without her armor you'd see these tribal tattoos decorate most of her body. An orcish talisman hangs from a scrap of tough giant hide around her neck. Personality In battle she's as tough as dwarven adamantine and as fierce as a rabid warg, but battle isn't everything she is. Her recruits are like degenerate friends to her and her friends are like her family. She'll spar with nearly anyone and jump in on a fight if one erupts, you'll almost never see her on the sidelines of a real fight. She'll punch, bite, slash, smash and even pick up and throw her opponents to win a fight, and she doesn't stop till she's almost dead. If you can hold your own in a fight you might just become her friend. Occasionally you might catch her thinking of her lost parents, or her strange black outs, that darkness weighing on her heart. But when you get down to it she's a soldier, a guard, and an adventurer. Connections Soldier and Guard of Skyholm she holds sway with their respective ranks and more so in time of great battle. Adventurer and member of the Adventurers Guild. Sub-Manager of Jim's Shake Shack and Gym. Friend and sparring partner of Siggurd.